yagredinfandomcom-20200214-history
Drakkengrad
Drakkengrad has appeared 8 times, making its debut in the thhirteenth edition of the Yagredin Music Festival. Therefore it has participated every edition in the YMF since their debut. DRG also took part in every Junior Yagredin Music Festival since their debut and been also involved in almost every Special YMF edition. The official broadcaster is TBA, which is short for TBA. Drakkengrad's best result was the 4th place in the 15th edition. The worst result for DRG was the 13th place in the semi final in the 14th edition with the song "Ai Wo Tsutaetaidatoka". Drakkengrad is located on the middle continent. It has 3 direct neighbours and 0 indirect. The direct neighbours are from west to east Aythmos and Zhavina, Djivača and Anteera. DRG has a total of 0 islands and is the only country with no access to water. Furthermore it's a very small country. Drakkengrad has a total number of 12.200.000 inhabitants. The inhabitants are called Drakkian. And their capital is called Drakkengrad. Statistics Languages The shown languages are only for the main event of the Yagredin Music Festival, without counting either the Junior or the Special editions. The most sent language of Drakkengrad is their national language Serbian with six appearences, followed by Japanese with 2. DRG's best result has also been performed in Serbian language, while their worst was sang in Japanese. Gender Dividing between female, male participants and groups Drakkengrad sent 3 women, 11 men and 0 groups. So DRG sent 21% woman, 79% men and 0% groups to the contest. Returning artists were counted multiple times. Entries Yagredin Music Festival Drakkengrad took part in every edition of the YMF since their debut. Meaning that DRG appeared 8 times in the main event yet. The best result was the 4th place in the 15th edition. Junior Yagredin Music Festival Drakkengrad took part in every edition of the JYMF since their debut. Meaning that DRG appeared 5 times in the junior event yet. The best result was the 1st place in the 14th and 17th edition. Special Yagredin Music Festival Drakkengrad took part in every edition of the Special YMF since their debut. Meaning that DRG appeared 7 times in the special events yet. The best result was the 12th place in the 2nd edition of the Second Chance YMF. National Finals Drakkengrad's national selection was introduced for the thirteenth edition of the YMF. The name of the selection is Drakkavizija. It was used as selection method for edition 13 – 17 and 19 – 20. From every National Final was chosen a participant to represet the country in the contest. Hostings jala buba banner.png Drakkengrad hosted a total of one time. Each time after they won a contest. Once the Junior Yagredin Music Festival. Each Contest was hosted by a different person, two in total. Both of the hosts did take part in a YMF event, one of them did also take part for Aythmos and Zhavina. Special is that DRG invited to host a citizen of Aythmos and Zhavina to host the Junior YMF, being Jala Brat, which took part for them in YMF #04 and 2YMF #02.